


Ja pelkoni katoaa

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, adult characters, aikuiset hahmot, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Tänään taikaministerin suojelusta vastasi joku muu kuin hänen henkilökohtainen henkivartijansa.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Nymphadora Tonks





	Ja pelkoni katoaa

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2011 Finin Lyrics Wheel 9 -bonuskierrokselle. Sain lyriikoiksi Jenni Vartiaisen biisin 'Ihmisten edessä'.
> 
> Tälle itsenäisenä esiosana [Tämä on ryöstö!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088564) ja itsenäisenä jatkona [Piparillinen](http://epakelpo.livejournal.com/93486.html).
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Hermione sormeili juhlakaapunsa pehmeää hihaa ja tuijotti lasittunein katsein ei-minnekään. Tonks pyöräytti silmiään ja tarttui päättäväisesti Hermionen käteen keskeyttäen tämän sormien hermostuneet liikkeet.

"Kaikki menee hyvin, usko pois."

"Kunpa voisin olla varma", Hermione vastasi väräjävällä äänellä ja puristi kiitollisena Tonksin kättä.

"Luota minuun", Tonks vakuutti painaen huulensa kevyesti Hermionen kaulalle. "Kaikki sujuu loistavasti ja huomenna tähän aikaan me ollaan jo vanhoja uutisia."

Hermione tiesi sanojen olevan liian optimistisia, mutta kallisti silti päätään antaen Tonksille tilaa operoida. Tutut, pehmeät ja kosteat huulet kartoittivat hänen ihoaan juuri niistä paikoista, joiden Tonks tiesi olevan herkimpiä. Kuin varkain Hermione unohti hermoilla gaalaa ja muisti vain Tonksin, jonka kädet kiertyivät hänen uumalleen ja sivelivät kyljen kaarretta, lipuivat selkään ja kultaisten paljettien peittämälle takamukselle.

Tonksin hengitys oli kuuma Hermionen kaulalla, mutta juuri kun Hermione nosti kätensä ujuttaakseen sen Tonksin leimuavanpunaisiin hiuksiin, auto pysähtyi.

"Valmiina, ministeri Granger?" kuski kysyi ja katsoi taustapeilistä työnantajaansa kasvot peruslukemilla.

Hermione hätkähti ja punastui syyllisenä. Hän vilkaisi kuskia ja työnsi Tonksin kevyesti kauemmas.

"Pieni hetki vielä."

Tonks katsahti huvittuneena kuskia ja iski tälle silmää. Kuskin huulilla käväisi lähes olematon hymy, ennen kuin hän mutisi muutaman sanan ranteeseensa kiinnitettyyn pieneen peiliin.

Hermione sulki silmänsä ja hengitti muutaman kerran syvään. He olivat puhuneet tästä jo niin monta kertaa, ettei enää ollut paluuta takaisin — eikä hän sitä halunnutkaan. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Tonksin tummia silmiä ja hymyili. Heidän suhteessaan ei ollut mitään, minkä Hermione halusi salata. Ei enää. 

"Oletko valmis?"

Hermione nyökkäsi päättäväisenä.

"Hyvä."

Hermione uppoutui hetkeksi Tonksin katseeseen, mutta ryhdistäytyi sitten ja silotteli kaapuaan. "Miltä näytän?"

"Äärimmäisen kauniilta", Tonks kuiskasi ja pyyhkäisi hennon huulipunatahran Hermionen suupielestä. "Aistikkaalta."

Hermione punastui kevyesti ja pidättäytyi pyöräyttämästä silmiään.

"Täydellistä! Nyt on värit kohdallaan!" Tonks hihkaisi ja sipaisi kevyesti Hermionen lämmintä poskea ennen kuin nyökkäsi kuskille.

Kun Hermione nousi ylös ja siristeli silmiään niiden totuttautuessa salamavalon loisteeseen, hän tunsi Tonksin kapean käden tarttuvan omaansa. Tonksin vasemman käden. Tänään taikaministerin suojelusta vastasi joku muu kuin hänen henkilökohtainen henkivartijansa.

Häly yltyi miltei kirkumiseksi jokaisen toimittajan yrittäessä saada äänensä kuuluviin, ja Hermione arvasi, että heidän yhteen liitetyt kätensä olivat herättäneet halutun huomion. Tai ehkä sen oli tehnyt hänen vasemmassa kädessään kimaltava kihlasormus.

"Ministeri! Ministeri Granger! Tarkoittaako tämä, että olette kihloissa? Aurori Tonksin kanssa? Ministeri?!"

Hermione pysähtyi rakennuksen eteen ja kääntyi kohti yleisöjoukkoa. Virallisten haastattelujen aika olisi myöhemmin, joten hän tyytyi heilauttamaan kättään niin hitaasti, että yksinkertainen kultasormus kimmelsi salamavalojen räiskeessä. Tonks kuitenkin kietoi kätensä Hermionen ympärille ja kumartui kuiskaamaan hänen korvaansa.

"Rakastan sinua."

Hermione käänsi päätään ja hymyili säteilevästi rakastamalleen naiselle. Hän kostutti huuliaan kielensä kärjellä ja painoi siveän suukon suoraan Tonksin kirkuvanpunaisille huulille.

Toimittajat villiintyivät ja ilma oli sakeanaan salamavalojen savusta, mutta Hermione näki vain Tonksin.

"Minäkin sinua", hän kuiskasi ennen kuin kääntyi ja veti Tonksin mukanaan sisälle suurista pariovista.


End file.
